Patch Notes: Version 1.106
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.106 September 22, 2010 Highlights *All Aurulite items have had their quality increased to 99%. *An all new Quest hub has been added to several low level Battlegrounds offering a series of repeatable Monster and Player killing quests. These quests will reward players richly in both Experience and Aurulite! *Improvements have been made across the board for all Celtic dual classes in Hibernia. A boost has been given in growth rate and attack bonuses on several styles in this line. Class Balance Assassin * Envenom: The Toxic Poisons and Toxic Venoms will no longer renew themselves while the caster is under the effect of the offensive proc Blademaster Balance changes *The Level 18 Celtic Dual Style Ice Storm has had its growth rate increased and had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. *The Level 21 Celtic Dual Style Hurricane has had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. *The Level 39 Celtic Dual Style Solar Flare has had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. Ranger Balance Changes *The Level 18 Celtic Dual Style Ice Storm has had its growth rate increased and had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. *The Level 21 Celtic Dual Style Hurricane has had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. *The Level 39 Celtic Dual Style Solar Flare has had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. Nightshade Balance Changes *The Level 18 Celtic Dual Style Ice Storm has had its growth rate increased and had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. *The Level 21 Celtic Dual Style Hurricane has had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. *The Level 39 Celtic Dual Style Solar Flare has had its Attack Bonus increased to Medium. World Changes Realm vs. Realm Battlegrounds *A series of repeatable Monster, and Player kill tasks have been added to the following Battlegrounds: These quests will grant generous amounts of experience and Aurulite as rewards. *The Hills of Claret Albion: Captain Giberun, Albion Commander, Midgard: Captain Brynhild, Midgard Commander , Hibernia: Captain Devlin, Hibernia Commander. *Killaloe Albion: Captain Hayworth, Albion Commander, Midgard: Captain Kynja, Midgard Commander, Hibernia: Captain leanna, Hibernia Commander. *Thidranki Albion: Captain Circa, Albion Commander, Midgard: Captain Astridr, Midgard Commander, Hibernia: Captain Cody, Hibernia Commander. *Level appropriate Aurulite merchants have been added to the following Battlegrounds: *The Hills of Claret Albion: Lomerial , Midgard: Triveila, Hibernia: Analas. *Killaloe Albion: Galerana, Midgard: Faxe Druckersson, Hibernia: Celora. *Thidranki Albion: Galerana, Midgard: Faxe Druckersson, Hibernia: Celora. General *Valkyrie and Bonedancer Trainers have returned to Mularn on Gaheris. *Valkyrie and Bonedancer Trainers have returned to Mularn on Mordred. Items *Dragonslayer Shield: These items are now dye able with normal enamels. *Infernal armor: These items will now display the proper AF of 51 and 102, respectively. *Aten’s Shield: Updated the graphic of the Golden Trident of Flame which summoned by this item. *All Aurulite items have had their quality increased to 99%. *The summoning time for all mounts has been reduced to 3 seconds. Housing Changes *A new housing /command has been added to the game. */house fixemblems can be used to fix house guild emblems when they are displaying incorrectly. This command can be used by standing near your house and typing "/house fixemblems". Players will then receive a system message advising that their emblems have been fixed. *The capacity of House Lockboxes has been increased. Lockboxes will now hold enough gold to pay for up to 8 weeks of rent. World *Fixed an issue where NPCs in Connla were spawning improperly. Dungeons *Item drops in Tepok’s Mine have been re-itemized. Players will now find higher quality items with additional bonuses dropping from monsters within this dungeon. *Item drops in the Cursed Tomb have been re-itemized. Players will now find higher quality items with additional bonuses dropping from monsters within this dungeon. In addition, tinderboxes will now drop from mobs in this dungeon. *Item drops in Koalinth Caverns have been re-itemized. Players will now find higher quality items with additional bonuses dropping from monsters within this dungeon. Category:Patch Notes